The Prince Of Fears
by Retarded Boy Is Back
Summary: The Creature came into contact with you first and you been trapped in a state of denial ever since, believing the creature to be a hallucination. Terrified of It as it slowly drives you mad and shattering your frail mentality in each visit. How long 'till you shatter completely? Child!Reader X Pitch Black -Romantic? Solely depends on You,The Reader, interpretation and requests.
1. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

A pounding against the walls of your bedroom. Shaking the space around you with a bestial roar. The heavy drums of thunder are coupled with the soggy dripping of rain, the Summer night wringing itself dry.

The downpour quickens its pace, the droplets all too eager to splash against your window pane. You cried out in fear when a flash of electric blue illuminates the room too brief for an instant; and a heavy roll of wind against the sky pounds on the panels of the roof.

You lay transfixed in your bed. Wrapped up in your warmly comforting blankets; knowing that you are protected in this sheltered warmth from the wrathful storm thunderous storm bellowing as another flash of light illuminates the room.

The shadows dance for a moment across the ceiling that you stare at, locked in some mystic waltz; and you bring up the blanket closer up to your chin in fear.

Your brow furrowing as your mouth forms a small 'O' in fright. Your small fingers digging into the fabric, skin stretching over white bone. Attention drawn to the harsh patter of rain. You hear it raking and rapping across the border of outside and in, clawing for entry, like the rain itself is frightened of the bleak growling world.

A sliver of dread fills your being as you, reluctantly, glance over to your closet.

You breathed slowly, anxious as terror piled up in your chest. Another strong rattle of thunder that shook the bedroom walls and a brief light illuminating the closed closet doors. A choked scream stuck in your throat as you stare, fixated and terrified. Your breathing felt caged and in time of need, as the closet door clicks open.

You felt your throat bob with a nervous gulp, fingers curling to push biting nails into the blanket. Sudden illumination, the closet door cracked open a jar as the shadows are still at there waltz. An intangible wisps of shadows reach out for you; a compelling urge to delve under your covers. Eyes wide in fright and horror.

The shadows slithering over your skin, your head and arms, and leaving a sort of tingle that made your limbs feel heavy and unresponsive. Confusion and utter fear stirred within you. You couldn't look away from the sight as the closet door slowly creaked open, as the storm outside roared and clashed in fury.

The Shadows swirling and moving like insects that scrambled and chattered over each other.

Suddenly, the insects painted into existence a man, who chuckled at you with malicious octave. A whisper stabbed into your eardrum. You cannot make out the words it calls out, only the sharpness of its tone.

A scream rising up, building itself, inside you as you tensed. A gaunt hand abruptly slid forward and pressed a cold palm flatly over your lips as you inhaled sharply through your nose, jerked your head back into your pillow. Your eyes staring into those unusual dark orbs brightly lined with contrasting gold, as the smile on its face widened and nearly split its face.

That ringing in your ears burrows deep to your fluttering soul. Your insides whirling with raw alarm, fingers breaking through your lightly sealed lips. As something fibrous and fleshy, viscous and slimy enters as you desperately tried to thrash your body or move your head. Whatever was in your mouth started to fill your throat, ramming itself down your throat, forcing its way down into your windpipe and into your gullet.

Your body not responding as you tried desperately to breathe around the thing in your throat, your heart pounding wildly in your chest as your screams were muffled.

 _"Hm,"_ another chuckle, presumably at your struggles, its eyes closing briefly but opening again as it added, _"Your belief in me is exceptional, as is fear your in me. Do you not know what I am, little one? The one thing that causes your little heart to beat in fright. Take a guess."_

Violent crackling. It has become a familiar tune to you, though behind it you catch a sense of the screaming. You throat ached as your breathing grew ragged around whatever was in your mouth, saliva dripping down the side of your mouth. Tears starting to fall freely as you whimper.

 _"Oh, little one. Such unadulterated fear within you."_ A devilish chuckle escaped past its lips.

Like the screaming of a flute it strings through your senses. A name spilled forward into your mind, as your body grew more heavy and your eyelids started to droop as you struggled to continue breathing. Fighting vainly to remain conscious as you listened to the winds howling and the liquid sorrow of the rain as it strengthens against your window. The bitter taste of bile emerging up your throat, as its words began to flow, velvety and half whispered with such calmness.

 _The Bogeyman._

 _"Yes."_

Soon, you felt the thing that was in your mouth leave. Thrashing around in your throat making you wince and squirm in pain as it violently tore itself from inside you. Your body regaining its control as your turn away from the figure of the man, coughing and retching loudly. You vomited, tasting it as it forced itself out your mouth. Landing on the bed with a loud splattering sound. Your heart hammering in your chest as if it wanted to burst out of your chest and run. Your palms sweaty and slick.

Tried to cover your mouth with your hand. Puke got all over it. Tears running down freely as you blubbered in fear. forcing yourself to sit up and lean against the headboard. The Nightmare King watched you motionlessly, before leaning forward and lightly touching your forehead with its lips, a whisper slipping against your cool skin.

You merely wept, shaking and trembling in fear as The Bogeyman slip back into your closet, slinking back into the darkness. The closet door shutting softly.

Hot tears streamed down your face. Your body shaking violently from fear and anger as the smell of vomit assaulted your sense of smell. Opening your mouth slowly as you let out a bellowing cry of terror and screeched until your throat burned even more. The lights flicking on, blinding you as you felt warm hands cupping your face. A stream of words falling from your lips, recounting the terror of The Bogeyman.

The thunderstorm outside slowly receding as you were rushed to the bathroom to clean up. Your mind grasping at the chilling encounter as you puked once more into your hands, your mother gently maneuvering you over the toilet so you can puke in there. Snot and tears falling down your chubby cheeks. Your curls matted down to your head thanks to sweat.

The gentle soothing words from your mother failing to calm you down as you clung to the toilet. Little hands holding onto the toilet seat for dear life. This was not over. This was just the beginning.

You know The Bogeyman will be back.

And you fear that he will hurt you even more.


	2. Bad Dreams

**Bad Dreams**

 _You closed your eyes, ignoring the, what you assumed to be, schitzophrenia-induced whisper licking the air around you as you struggled against what seemed like millions of smooth shiny wires, tangling around you. Completely trapping you. The panic of being trapped set in._

 _You tried to take in a breather, to take in air but found that you couldn't. That you can't breathe. In the middle of the waves of pain, your mind clung desperately on that little fact like an anchor, afraid to lose itself as it tried desperately to make your body to take a breath._

 _Then it hit you, it felt like every thought you were having was being screamed at you, but inside your own head. As if someone had turned up the volume of your terrified thoughts up to full blast. Your eyes snapping open to only see a lake and at the end of the dock-another you staring back at you._

 _Pain and horror on its face. A silent scream from its lips as it fell into the lake. You tried to rush forward, to catch up to it as the wires loosened. Following you, allowing you to run to the end of the dock and preventing you from diving in. You can see yourself sinking, looking up at you, reaching for you, opening its mouth and trying to scream. You can see the bubbles from the other you's mouth drift up towards you._

 _Then you were in the dark, murky water looking back up where you were supposed to be. Your brain tangled into spaghetti trying to make sense of it. To make sense of what is happening to you and why it is happening at this moment. Nothing made sense any more as you realized that you were still up there on the docks. Reaching out and trapped in the wires._

 _So why are you in the water? How? You felt something latching onto your ankle, dragging you deeper into the inky blackness. You closed your eyes, succumbing to your fate before you felt yourself falling onto a hard surface. Dazed, you had to open your eyes to see yourself in a room. You felt yourself trembling, shaking and whimpering as you forced yourself to your feet and cried out in fear as you see a figure on the bed._

 _On the bed, a naked body and where its head was supposed to be there was a rather big, malformed lump of flesh. It moves all disorderly with each breath and you notice hairs growing from it vaguely resembling a hairline. At the top of this pile of tissue and bulbous features, a viscous liquid coming out of an orifice: mouth and nose have their exits somewhere inside that hole._

 _This person breathes through this, and at the same time salivates in this cavity. The smell of stale saliva, mucus, urine and feces is unbearable._

 _With each breath, bubbles followed by a gurgling guttural noise almost hinting at the existence of vocal chords. You knew, deep inside, that it was you on that bed. Suffering, disfigured and sick._

 _It was you. It was you. It was you._

 _It's you._

 _It is you._

* * *

You jolted awake, drenched in sweat as the darkness in the room enhanced your fear; Your worries as you opened your mouth to call for your mother. To be comforted and be enveloped in her warmth but no sound escaped your mouth. Only a choked noise as your eyes instinctively darted towards the closet door.

You couldn't see it in the dark- but you knew well enough exactly where it was...But you could see it. You could see its gaunt features and glittering, yellow eyes, its pointed teeth flashing in ebony surroundings. You could see and hear it.

 _"Oopsie...Had a bad dream?"_ A maliciously playful-toned whisper slithered into the moonlight- the only means of perception you now had- from the darkness. Part of you glad that you couldn't see. It meant you didn't have to look at its eyes. _"Dreams of dark places?"_

It was this. That fear of the thing in the dark. Your tiny hands curling into fists, nails digging into the flesh of your palm. It hurt. You weren't dreaming.

"Y-your not real...Your not real...Your not real." You whispered into the dark, a mantra to stop yourself from wetting yourself. From crying any further, trying to remember what your mother told you every night, The Boogeyman was not real. It was not real.

 _"Oh, but I am. As real as you want me to be."_

The whisper was closer, slick like a snake in water. Your senses almost lost their tight grip on your eyelids, but defiantly mustered themselves to tense back again. Your eyes could stand it no longer and sprung open as the whisper defined itself with more concrete male vocals, curling in your eardrum, fingers slipping across your jawline and making you recoil from the touch.

Its fingers lingering on your skin a bit too long, before slowly wrapping itself around your throat. A warning. _"Tell me-"_ the bed creaked as it sat down at the edge of the mattress- _"tell me what you saw when you slept, little one."_

A whimper. "L-leave me alone...Your not real...Not real...Not real...None of this is real!"

Now its grin grew wider, eyes becoming more menacing. It leaned forward, its hand around your throat tightening as it brought you closer to him. You could feel its breath fanned over your face, as you stare into its eyes. See the predatory look and the monster that lay hidden in view.

 _"Don't you trust your own eyes? This is no trick."_ It chuckled, albeit a restrained-seeming one, as it brought up its other hand.

A strangled cry was your only answer as it pressed its thumb against your lips. The tip pressing harshly against them as you begin to sob. It stung. It was painful. The hand around your throat still holding you up to him. Its nails digging into your skin. That hurt too. Its all too much. Too much! Too much!

 ** _'Please, let me go! Go away! Go away!'_** You thought frantically, hiccuping as your voice cracked.

 _"See,"_ It breathed. _"There's the **fear**_ ," It snarled the last word, letting you go as it withdrew from you. You gasped, gulping in air as you choked and hiccuped. Snot running down your nose as you blubbered there on your bed. Curling up and turning away from the Bogeyman.

 _"Until next time, Little one,"_ It said, its voice fading away. Finally, a scream tore itself from your throat. Loud and shrill as your bedroom door was flung open. Still you kept on screaming as your mother wrapped you up in her arms. Rocking you back and forth, as you were soon reduced to choked sobs and gasps.

She can't protect you. She can't save you. Yet you forced yourself to tell her what happened, begging her, pleading with her as she kept you close. Sleeping in your bed and as you succumbed to sleep.

Praying that she will be there in the morning.


	3. Fear is NOT uncertainty

**Fear is NOT uncertainty**

You wake up drenched in sweat. Dreams twisted with perversion of The Boogeyman's hands and the dancing shadows that slithered and chattered like a horde of insects. A sense of dread filled your stomach as recollection of the horrid dream brought pure fear into your frail psyche. Your brain playing tricks on you; twisting, warping and molding your thoughts into something truly horrifying. Trying to find a place for it in your young mind.

You turn onto your side and curl up into the foetel position desperately trying to remind yourself that the dream meant nothing. That The Boogeyman was slowly trying to drive you mad with fear.

You tensed up as the closet door creaked opened. You can feel your body grow numb in fear.

"Hm," The Boogeyman chuckled, its voice dipped in those same ever-calming octaves, was simple and dubious. "Your up at such an unusual hour. Where you expecting me, little one? To see if I am real and not some product of your imagination?"

You were glad to be facing away from it because somehow it felt like It could not hurt you if your back was turned to it. You felt cool hands with long spidery fingers brush against your shoulder blades, the tips of the fingers gliding along your shoulders with soft strokes. You sucked a large amount of air through your mouth, only breathing again when your lungs burned for air desperately.

You can feel the fear in the middle of the night. As you shake. Shake so hard the bed quakes. When it rattles Its dark eyes glint in delight.

It knows.

You grip the blanket tightly. Felt the ants crawl beneath your skin and march up your throat, bringing bile with them; but you swallowed them down. You felt your blood froze. Your whole body now frozen as a rock as your heart sputtered in fright. What was that saying- _"When you're afraid, close your eyes and count to five, The Boogeyman will run."_

Only it doesn't.

You can hear It chuckling lightly at first, then louder and louder until it's so loud you had to cover your ears. With a terrified cry, you screamed at It; **"Shut Up!"** , breathing heavily with your eyes shut closed. And when it does, it leaves an eerie silence that made you wish The Boogeyman would still be laughing.

You're wrong. You want to take that back.

You can hear It breathing heavily from behind you. A horrifying growl emanating from behind. You're not brave enough to turn around and face The Boogeyman. Your breathing quickens when you've heard the distinctive sound of your mother crying. That was it. The need to protect your mom was so strong that you suddenly sit bolt up in bed. Eyes wide open as you stare horrified at the monstrosity form it has taken of your mother. There It stands, staring with dark yellow eyes. You're caught. There is no escape.

Your mothers deformed and mangled long arm stretches out, her broken fingers reaching out for you. Terrified to move, you watch on in horror. The fear is incandescent, It can taste it in the air, oh so palpable. It's your worst nightmare.

And then The Boogeyman smiles...

Fear is not uncertainty; uncertainty allows, at the very least, a sliver of hope.

* * *

BluePieBookLover: Thanks for the review, it meant a lot to me. I'm happy that you enjoyed it and yeah, I tried on my first attempt to create a big story line with Pitch Black. But it just didn't work out...One, I had no direction where I was going with it and Second, it was way too cliche. I accidentally made Pitch Black into a decent Guardian and I gave up...I wanted to do one where he was truly evil and horrifying. Someone that sparks fear into Children and not just through petty dreams but in a physical sense too! I don't know why, I'm just weird I guess...But yes, thank you again!

Scriptor412: Pitch Black is also one of my fav villains. And I hope you continue to stick around 'till the end!

CatSpats31: Thanks for putting my story in that community! I'm hoping to get my Favourite Author to roast one of my stories about Batman! I asked the author to put me in their community and they were confused to as why but they did it. Unfortunately, she didn't put a horrible and mean review on it.

And thanks to those who followed!


End file.
